supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wage
General Wage was a member of the Red Veil Board of Directors and the head of Human Relations. In spite of her position, Wage showed a particular contempt towards the humans (whom she refers to as 'dogs') and to a lesser extent, the mutants. Over the course of her career Wage would develop an obsession for money because of her unique power to manipulate coins, monetary, as well as seeing the world in a new light and (later on) encountering the 10 Commandments that was with The Order of The Black Sheep, Wage decided to keep in contact with them believing that she could harness their power for her own benefit. Operation Sling-Stone During one set of negotiations, the Twin Queens of Red Veil whom also demanded that Wage reduce the price of some materials after several stockpiles were discovered, threatening to unleash a Fomorian-class 'supership' if she refused. Wage decided this was a bluff, unaware that these Fomorian ships did exist. When she realized her mistake, she turned to the mutants on earth for assistance. Although Angela Sage did not want to play any part in the conflict, the threat of Red Veil power expanding convinced her to reconsider Wage's plea. This resulted in Operation Sling-Stone, where Wage, Nyx, and Angela would sabotage the Fomorians' reactors by corrupting them with infested material from a goosebumps book. Eventually the last of these ships fell and the Red Veil withdrew, Wage thanked Angela for her help and gave her a gold blank coin as Wage cleverly planted her access with that very coin. The Nettle Dilemma Later on, Wage would focus her resources on a cryptic project called the mother monster, after discovering a cache of unawakened vessels and currency materials near Sedna. Upon hearing this, General Rut of the Kree Empire ordered Wage to hand the cache over, because they claimed the grounds that they were found in were Kree territory. Wage responded by setting up a defensive force on the Moon in order to repel the inevitable offensive that would follow her refusal. Enraged, Rut demanded that all Red Veil territory would be handed over to the Kree, or else there would be swift consequences. This information was picked up by Angela thanks to setting a sheet of paper in one of their settlements to keep tabs on Bruce Sage. Nyx was unwilling to sway the cache towards either side. However, Angela didn't care about their little war, but Nyx insisted over and over again. Angela instead left Nyx with two options; support the Kree to rescue the sleeping vessels, at the cost of the Kree gaining more control and closer to conquering earth, or support the Red Veil to drive off the Kree, sacrificing the cache in the process, but reassuring Earth's safety. The ensuing conflict would later be known as The Nettle Dilemma. With the help of Lorde, Wage, Angela, and Nyx help fight back the Kree and managed to keep the cache with Wage after several skirmishes. The Board of Directors decided to stop bankrolling Wage due to the resources that were being wasted, resulting in a Kree victory. The Board also stopped the funding of the mother monster Project, forcing Wage to continue her project without their assistance. He subsequently set off somewhere else. The Hunt For Gilgamesh Following the Dilemma, Nyx discovered that Wage had took one of the students whom were a part of the New Mutants team, she was experimenting on as part of the Project. Wage's former colleague Alec Keb was tracking her down in response to the massive debts she had accrued during the Dilemma (though Keb had his own reasons, namely fearing that Wage could gain more power in the Board should the mother monster Project prove successful). In response, Wage diverted a fleet of diseases that she captured in two coins to Keb's ships, overwhelming them in the process and slowing down Keb's progress. Nyx and Angela on their way to Wage stumbled upon Alec Keb's ships. Keb decided to cut a deal with them: eliminate the Infested from his ships so he could locate "Gilgamesh" thus them learning Wage's last name. Keb gave them gold in exchange. Despite Angela's initial distrust, she ultimately agreed to Keb's terms, and the ensuing 'The Hunt for Gilgamesh' ultimately proved successful. Although she was able to construct a working prototype ritual by the time she was found, Angela and Nyx defeated her and rescued the kidnapped mutant from her clutches. Despite this, Wage continues to work on the Project and occasionally sends out coins with beings imprisoned inside them to search for more "donors". God, Gold, & Glory After a long period of inactivity, it was revealed that Wage were raiding planets for gold throughout the system, but came to earth after boredom and seek a higher calling of currency. Wage contacted Lorde to have a chat, after a while they went to The Order of The Black Sheep chapel because Wage accepted Lorde's request to join. Wage participated in the induction ritual where she had to die in a pool at the chapel and be reborn by the Sword of Noim. With her rebirth Wage grew drastically stronger in physical condition and in power. After a year, Wage was promoted into a Force within The Order of The Black Sheep by Psimon, the leader of The Order of The Black Sheep. Wage joined the 10 Commandments an elite force who are bestowed with blessing weapons and items by God himself and delivered by Psimon. Wage was bestowed with two dagger with peak arcs that can cut energy, including magic. As one of the 10 commandments, Wage still roam around and work on her mother monster Project as well. Powers & Abilities Monetary Manipulation: * Kérmakinesis - Wage can create, shape and manipulate coins of any material, size, etc. and can even summon and imprison items, living beings, etc. into coins. * Argentopoeia - '' Wage can turn any matter, organic or inorganic, into silver. * ''Chrysopoeia '' - Wage can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into gold * ''Golden Rule '' - Golden Rule is the chance of attracting wealth in one's life. It will make Wage incredibly wealthy to the point where money trouble will be unknown, allowing her to live the life of a nabob. * ''Slight Greed Manipulation - Wage can sense and manipulate the greed, covetousness and avarice of herself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling greed. * Number Empowerment - Wage become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from or a single number, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers which is usually related to her obsession with currency. * Numerical Precision - Wage can solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. She have an intuitive understanding of all forms of mathematics and perceive reality as a numerical construct and instinctively identify the variables and quantum possibilities in any situation. Wage can isolate/analyze/calculate any/all variables, to solve any/all problems, she possess flawless accuracy and precision, and allow them to always calculate the optimal choice/tactic in any situation, etc. instantly. She can tell how many bullets there is inside a gun and how many have been shot, the measurements of areas or coordinates without having data of it or any information, etc. * Escapism '' - Wage can escape all kinds of manner of bonds. Her mind deductively analyzes knots, fetters, bonds, etc. 'Blessing Daggers (Katarina) :' * Enhanced Swordplay * ''Energy Nullification - Wage's bestowed daggers can cut through energy, including magic and cosmic. * Durable - The daggers are durable enough to survive a hit by an archangel.